(1) Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a novel simulated etched glass window. In particular, the present invention relates to a simulated etched glass window which can not be visually distinguished from true etched glass and which can be modified to produce a variety of colors with the translucent frosted appearance of true etched glass.
(2) Prior Art
The etching of glass to provide a design cut into a surface of the glass is a very old art. This is accomplished by chemically etching the glass or with mechanical abrasion of the glass such as by sandblasting. The problem is that the prior art methods are labor intensive and thus expensive and sometimes hazardous and the resulting etched glass is weakened. The prior art etches the glass which must be then heated for tempering to reduce stress produced by the etching. Thus true etched glass results in a window which is prone to breakage, particularly if it is on the outside pane of a window.
The problem has been that the prior art has been unable to produce a simulated etched glass which exactly reproduces the true etched glass appearance. Further, it has not been possible to provide varying colors in a true etched glass design with an etched glass appearance.
The prior art has shown screen printing in various forms but not simulated etched glass. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,781 to Sauer; 4,528,232 to Cliffe; 4,581,266 to Magnotta; and 4,673,609 to Hill.